


Everybody Wants To Be A Cat（才怪）

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Ears, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 標題：Everybody Wants to be a cat（才怪）配對：Gradence，大寫的部長受





	

　　Percival Graves覺得Seraphina應該要向莫魔政府看齊頒發禁酒令才對。或者是立法禁止Goldstein姐妹把那些亂七八糟的魔藥扔進烈焰威士忌裡還很大意的隨意放置。  
  
　　當然，最安全的行為莫過於「不要在沒問過主人之前就隨口喝下看起來與酒精無異的不明液體」。  
　　  
　　Percival，媽媽會為了你的教養哭泣的。  
  
　　從腦門一股子竄上的熱氣都還沒完全消散，Graves已經感到身體有些地方隱約起了異樣。  
  
　　認真的？當年Ilvermorny的屁孩們都還嫌這種把戲小家子氣。他不過就是遲了兩個小時下班，魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘故障甚至都不算是他的錯。他嘆了口氣，摸摸那從他細心打理的髮際冒出來的毛茸茸的耳朵。他再扭頭向後看去，那件鐘愛的大衣在後腰處微微的鼓起了一小塊，裡頭像是有東西在撓動一樣。讚嘆Isolt，連尾巴都一併奉上了啊。  
  
　　Graves將那杯『並不是迎賓酒』穩穩放回壁爐上，整理好自己表情。MACUSA的安全部部長向來從容面對危機。  
  
　　「我的老天爺啊！」  
  
　　「被解救的丹恩啊！」  
  
　　「茉西路易斯啊！」  
  
　　「梅、梅林的鬍子啊？」慢了幾拍的Credence不太確定的跟上隊形。  
  
　　「噢Credence，你真是跟著Newt相處太久，講話都像個英國巫師了呢。」像是想起了彼岸的情人的模樣，Tina憐愛的拍了拍Credence的頭。  
  
　　Graves無視眾人的浮誇演技，「來吧，Goldstein們。魔杖使用申請報告歸檔或是當場認罪選一個？」  
  
　　「是我！Graves先生！」金髮的小Goldstein甜甜地舉手認罪。她微微偏頭靠向了身旁圓滾滾的莫魔甜點師先生，「Jacob一直很好奇我們的各種小戲法，剛好甜點屋想辦個小小的扮裝活動，所以我改良了⋯⋯」  
  
　　Graves挑高了一邊眉毛。  
  
　　「⋯⋯特調了⋯⋯」這下兩條濃眉都要竄進那顯眼的美人尖裡了，Queenie嘆了口氣，「好啦，我魔藥學的成績您肯定在履歷裡看過了。總之就是扔了一些無害的配方進去，加強一下『獸化糖』的時效。」  
  
　　「您覺得怎麼樣？是不是很棒？」不知怎地，Graves覺得Queenie興奮的表情看起來才像是被下了藥的人，那一頭金燦燦的捲髮像極了查理王小獵犬在身邊蹦跳著尋求關愛。  
  
　　沒得到Graves的肯定她轉頭和Jacob默默相視，親愛的甜點師只是眨眨眼睛甚至都無須開口，「噢甜心──我就知道你會喜歡！是吧，畢竟誰能抗拒一次成為貓咪的機會呢──」  
  
　　Anyone but me 啊。  
  
　　看著那對本該是魔法與莫魔界的羅密歐與茱麗葉甜密熱切的擁在一起像小朋友一樣尖叫，Graves想吐嘈的心都沒有了。 他以眼神向另一邊的蒂娜打了聲招呼算是表達『本部長不計較了』，然後他想起此番來訪的原因，一直靜靜待在一邊不作聲的Credence。  
  
　　自地鐵站事件後，感謝莫里斯，Credence奇跡般地活了下來，而他們一夥人費了很大功夫在魔國會的審訊中保住他。最終他們都決定，到更為開放的歐洲學習對Credence是最妥當的選擇。  
  
　　Newt和他的奇獸們向他招手。最初一年間這對中輟生師徒幹得不錯，奇獸保育救援的行動甚至開始引起關注與支持，遠在歐陸的消息飄洋過海也傳至大西洋彼岸。當Credence的魔力漸趨穩定甚至能操縱自如之時，Newt告訴他，他能想去任何想去的地方，做任何他想做的事。  
  
　　他想也沒想就回到了紐約。  
  
　　見他想見的Graves先生，做他想做的事⋯⋯Graves覺得自己那雙不爭氣的貓耳朵好像抽了一下，只好把自己的失態隱藏在一個輕咳之下。  
  
　　總之，在他的擔保之下，Credence總算能在美國境內來去自如。他們都沒打算讓他進入MACUSA麾下——即使當年恨不得殺了他的人們現在對他的能力求之若渴。Graves的話語在議會中擲地有聲，他說，Credence並不欠他們什麼。  
  
　　Credence終於能體會自由的真諦，連Graves也不願限制他。有時他甚至比Graves還少待在他們的公寓裡，只因他想去亞歷桑納看看Frank；或是Graves不小心透露了那位胖胖球飼養家又在佛羅里達偷偷開業了，他便想著去買一對送給Newt當生日禮物。  
  
　　又比如這次，看看他臉上青一塊紫一塊，手上還捧著一盅大概是Tina調給他的生骨水（拜託千萬別是Queenie），看樣子還真讓他找到美洲境內最後一條秘魯毒牙龍。  
  
　　看著愛人風塵僕僕的模樣，Graves這才驚覺到他們已經多久沒有好好和對方相處了。那些被忙碌工作掩蓋過去的思念現在變得如此清晰可見，Grave忍不住道：「我們回家吧。」  
  
－─  
　　  
　　隔日上班的時候Graves多少有點失望。  
  
　　他對他的下屬們有更高期待的。身為正氣師面對過太多不堪入目的惡咒，偶有一見幾位同事胳臂曲著不自然的弧度或是背脊長出了幾根倒刺抱病來上班，這不都是家常便飯嗎？現下他的狀況甚至連因公帶傷都算不上呢，怎麼眾人一點該有的冷靜自持都不見了。  
  
　　「如果這很困擾你的話，下個遮蔽咒、帶頂帽子──順帶一提，對頭巾有興趣的話我甚至能送你幾條──這都是很簡單的解決方法，Percival 。」Seraphina在一次例行會議後攔住他。  
  
　　「我看不出這有任何的必要性。」Graves面不改色地說，「如果連一點自制力都沒有的話，那這些正氣師為了他們的分心付出代價自是應該。」  
  
　　主席不再多說什麼，看著對方帶著Graves式的驕傲與⋯⋯貓耳朵貓尾巴，風風火火地繼續去折騰那些沒什麼自制力（但我能理解啊，Seraphina想）的小菜鳥們了。  
  
  
－─  
  
　　「Tina Goldstein在接近。」  
  
　　案頭上的河妖紙鎮發出了通知，這是Graves在一次查緝黑市酒吧沒收來、挺不錯的小玩意兒，提早警告他門外來者何人，好讓他可以提早決定是否該做些什麼好擋掉不必要的會面。  
  
　　他按著眉心，揮手打開門，迎來一個來勢洶洶的Goldstein，「如果妳是要說上午Agnes哭著從這裡出去的事──」  
  
　　Tina把魔杖使用申請書攤在他辦公桌上，Graves看到申請人的姓名時嘴角一抽。  
  
　　「何時我成了Abernathy先生的職務代理人，魔杖使用申請書需要我來批準？」  
  
　　「當然不是，我是在邀請你跟Credence明天來我們家一起晚餐，替Newt接風。」  
  
　　「這一次他的皮箱⋯⋯？」  
　  
　　「有加蓋了。」Tina篤定地說。  
  
　　「Scamander先生這次又為了什麼事來紐約？」Grave十分警戒。     
  
　　「他來送書給我，你知道的，【怪獸與他們的產地】。」  
  
　　「幾年前出版的時候他不就親自送來給你了嗎？」  
  
　　「但這是第三刷啊。」Tina一臉甜蜜。  
  
　　Graves壓下白眼的衝動，想打發她出去了。他讓那封申請書自動折成一隻老鼠，溜進銅管跑到它該去的部門，「我會考慮的。」  
  
　　「噢尊敬的部長，你會來的，你的尾巴在說好。」  
  
－─  
  
　　Graves耐著性子讓Newt把他的貓耳捧在手裡反覆翻看。年輕的奇獸飼育學家比他還高了半個頭，觀察起來倒很方便。這兩個進不得廚房的訪客就這樣窩在客廳進行，呃，紳士社交活動。  
  
　　Graves一手放在壁爐的平台上用指頭打著節拍，一手輕晃著（這次）沒加料的正常威士忌，等待著時間跟耐心一點點流逝而去。  
  
　　「耳根寬闊，耳尖稍圓沒有飾毛⋯⋯看起來像是麻瓜界的一般貓科而沒有魔法貓的特徵。Graves先生，你還有除了耳朵跟尾巴這兩處以外的特徵可以觀察嗎？」  
  
　　「Scamander先生，你應該知道我本身就不是奇獸對吧。而且你不覺得這個舉止已經超出禮貌範圍太多也太久了嗎？」  
  
　　他看著小Scamander不好意思地搔了搔他滿是雀斑的鼻頭──順便抱怨一句，他的人生怎麼就被一堆個性迥異但一樣奇葩的兄弟或姐妹搞在了一起──幸虧奇獸飼育學家終於有了點自覺鬆手。  
  
　　「我知道，不好意思，但Graves先生你的尾巴，從剛剛就一直──」  
  
　　就一直毫無廉恥且超出禮貌範圍太多也太久地，纏在了Newt的大腿根部。  
  
　　這條根本就擁有自我意識的小叛徒！  
  
－－  
  
　　說好的接風宴居然變成了意外的求婚驚喜。  
  
　　Graves看著英國人單膝跪地，神情緊張地等待他還算能幹的下屬翻開那本三刷的『怪獸與他們的產地』，一只斯芬克斯腳爪打磨成的骨質戒指靜靜地躺在書頁之間。  
  
　　她當然說好啦。那瞬間每一個人的表情都⋯⋯溢於言表。Graves不是很習慣涉足這麼私密的時刻，他堪堪把視線移開，卻剛好對上了坐在對面他的年輕伴侶（看這突發狀況把他搞得，用詞都太過浪漫起來），Credence露出一種被突然逮到的慌張表情，但還沒來得及作些什麼，就被Queenie拖離座位，半推半就笨拙地與她共舞起來。  
  
　　Newt入境隨俗地播起爵士樂，Queenie施放了繽紛的魔法泡泡和小型的無煙花火，Jacob在他手邊放下了巧克力塔與保證沒有加料的黑咖啡之後加入了他們。  
  
　　Graves在餐桌邊看著大家，沒有要一起胡鬧狂歡的意思，氣氛卻奇異又和諧，像是他本該屬於這裡一樣。  
  
　　今晚的女主角從起居室滑著舞步過來，神秘兮兮地。她說，Graves先生，你喜歡這裡的話可以和Credence常來。  
  
　　「我喜歡？」  
  
　　「嗯啊。」Tina眨眨眼狡黠地笑。  
  
　　思忖半晌，Graves懊惱地把臉埋進掌中，低不可聞嗷了一聲，「我知道。我的尾巴在說好。」  
  
－─  
  
　　Graves坐在床沿，還有點微醺但努力思索著。相對於眾人饒有興致──看熱鬧──的表情，Credence卻一反常態閃躲著，跟平時那樣毫不掩飾追逐自己的眼神大相逕庭，Graves已經逮到好幾次對方窺視卻又急於撇開的視線。他搔了搔那對毛耳朵，覺得有點意思。  
  
　　他聽見Credence在房外走動的聲音，便開口喊他進來。  
  
　　青年已然換好舒適的睡衣準備就寢了，他對自己施了乾燥咒慢慢向Graves走過來。他有些恍惚的看著Credence已經長長的頭髮在烘乾的同時慢慢捲起可愛的弧度。  
  
　　「先生，你頭髮還沒弄乾呢──」Credence不太開心地嘟嚷，一手伸向Graves卻又硬生生地停住。他注意到Graves探究的視線，只消停幾秒就在一定的距離內替他也下了乾燥咒。  
  
　　「今天也是睡客房，嗯？」  
  
　　「是啊，Tina說你最近很多案件要處理，你又淺眠，我睡在另一間房比較不打擾你。」  
  
　　Graves嘆氣，他指了指自己的耳朵，直截了當的問，「我這個樣子，是不是讓你很不舒服？」  
  
　　Credence眼睛瞠得老大，用力搖頭，「怎麼會！先生這樣很可愛──」像是意識到自己不小心吐出真心話，Credence一臉挫敗地閉上眼，不肯看他了。  
  
　　「我也相信你覺得這很可愛，」Graves滿意地摸了摸自己下巴，接著說，「但有時你的表現又像是完全相反。」  
  
　　Credence咬住下唇踟躕著，初識時那個猶疑的男孩彷彿又回來了。  
  
　　「你想談談嗎？如果這一切真的讓你不自在，你想先去Goldstein家待一陣子也沒關係。」  
  
　　Credence搖頭搖得更大力了。  
  
　　Graves並不作聲催促，只是耷拉著兩道濃眉（以及貓耳）看他。  
  
　　「在⋯⋯我還是賽倫復興會的孩子的時候，我曾經有過一隻貓。」Credence終於開口道，「每天傳單發到一個段落時，我會在巴克萊街邊的小巷休息一會。我就是在那裡發現那隻孤零零的小貓的，沒有媽媽也沒有其他同伴⋯⋯有點像當時先生你發現我一樣。」Credence有點緊繃地微笑。  
　　  
「那隻小貓難得地對人沒有戒心，我們分享了好幾天我的午餐；然後，我做了一個可能不是那麼正確的決定，那是我第一次想要一個夥伴的念頭這麼強烈，我以為我應該有那麼一點能力讓牠也有個⋯⋯歸屬。」  
  
　　Graves落在床邊的手慢慢抓緊床單，覺得自己似乎能猜出事情的走向。  
  
　　「我偷偷把貓帶回賽倫復興會，但媽媽她⋯⋯她對於一切象徵巫術的事這麼敏感，甚至不用一天的時間，小貓被她逮住了。媽媽對我還是有一些仁慈的，至少她沒有告訴我那隻貓咪的下落。」  
  
　　「Credence⋯⋯」  
  
　　「沒事的，先生。都過去了，只是一些過去的夢魘而已。」Credence努力的勾起嘴角，「我還是覺得先生這樣很可愛的。」  
  
　　Graves想了想，問他想再有一隻貓嗎？Credence卻搖搖頭，「有Graves先生就足夠好了。」  
  
　　Graves失笑，「但這可是有時效性的，我不知道你還在等什麼。」  
  
　　「我⋯⋯可以嗎？先生。」  
  
　　Graves沒有回話，只是低下頭，舒展脖頸，耳尖微微前傾順著背脊劃出一道漂亮的弧線，溫順而安靜地等待著。  
  
　　Credence小心翼翼伸出手，把那尖尖小小的黑色貓耳給裹在掌心。Graves禁不住這種接觸，敏感的雙耳快速抽動幾下，Credence被這反應逗樂了，骨感的手指開始輕輕揉捏起來。他把坐在床沿的Graves攬進懷中，低下頭用臉頰蹭著那雙毛絨的耳朵，不時地伸手去撓那條不斷晃動的尾巴。  
  
　　他幾乎就像在回憶中逗弄著那隻與他無緣的小浪貓了。那本該是很溫馨的場面，但⋯⋯Credence無心的觸撫讓他躁動起來。青年精瘦的胸膛就在眼前，Graves沒想讓自己閒著，他模仿著Credence輕蹭的小動作，在對方胸前游移著直到他找到那粒小小柔軟的目標，開始輕舔著。  
  
　　「Graves先生？」  
　　　  
　　「繼續⋯⋯摸我耳朵。」這樣的情話大概沒幾人能像Graves說得如此頤指氣使。  
  
　　Credence靦腆笑起來，動作卻多了幾分自信。他低下頭，張口含住其中一只耳朵，那成功換來Graves一聲響亮的喘息，原先在他睡衣底下不安份的手緊緊地扣住自己的腰。  
  
　　他伸手撥開Graves僅稍稍合攏的浴袍，讓它從對方肩上滑下去，然後在Graves雙腿間跪下，仰頭和他親吻。不知道是不是錯覺，似乎有種低低的呼嚕聲從Graves的咽喉溢了出來，像是種鼓勵，讓Credence想做得更好。  
  
　　他珍惜地捧著Graves的臉在昏黃光線下仰望他，專注到就像Graves是他黯淡人生裡清冷卻無疑是指引前路的銀白月光一樣。  
  
　　不，他真的就是。Credence喃喃著，接著在對方薄唇上慎重的吻了一下，一路向下、向下。Credence親吻他和自己同樣傷痕遍佈的身體。但先生跟自己不一樣。那些都是他一步步拼搏到現今地位的象徵，是彰顯先生如此不凡的勳章，不像他得到的每一道鞭痕，都是為了洗淨他的不潔身份──  
　  
　　「別亂想了，那都不是真的。」Graves不需要破心術都能知道這孩子想些什麼，他寵溺地揉揉窩在胸前的小腦袋，低頭輕吻著，也催促著。  
  
　　Credence突地重重啜吮一口暗紅色的小小肉珠，像是想討要到一點乳與蜜汁一樣。他感覺到穿過他髮間的手指收攏得更緊些了，帶點洋洋得意的，他的嘴唇向著更低更罪惡的路途滑去。  
  
　　他把虛纏在腰間的浴袍綁帶鬆開，現在Graves幾乎不著一縷，衣衫大敞，只剩貼身的深色底褲頂著個小小鼓包堅守崗位。他貼上臉去，貪戀著他的先生最私密的氣息。  
  
　　Credence探出舌尖描摹底褲下Graves堅硬而怒張的線條，豔紅嘴角溢出的唾液與Graves的前液把底褲弄得一團糟糕地性感，饒是素來習慣高高在上掌握一切的Graves看到這副景象也要丟盔棄甲。  
  
　　他輕扯Credence的髮根，微微站起騰空了自己的臀部，讓Credence把那條濡濕的底褲褪下。  
  
　　終於。他輕吁口氣坐回床墊，看著Credence迫不及待地用雙手與嘴唇把自己的陰莖給捧了起來，狂熱又虔誠地舔吻。  
  
　　他至今還是會感到意外，沒想過會有這樣一個人，對自己的一切幾乎是全盤接受地愛戀著。  
  
　　「先生也別亂想了，這都是真的。」身下的青年抬眼看他，眼睫下的神情有些羞赧卻又堅定。  
  
　　Credence抬手按著Graves胸口，輕柔但不容質疑地將他向後放倒。為了不讓尾巴硌得難受，Credence讓他上半身仰躺在床邊，雙腿掛在自己肩上，滿是傷痕的手則托住他騰在半空的腰臀。  
  
　　Credence跪坐在地，神情迷離地注視著Graves為他敞開的身體。  
  
　　他把臉埋進那處溼熱，用自己新生的鬍茬輕蹭腿根柔軟的皮膚。Credence試著把Graves的勃起全數納入口中，直到他感覺鼻尖能埋進對方稀疏的恥毛裡。他憋紅臉讓對方敏感的冠部停留在喉間好一陣子，小心嚥了口唾沫，咽喉細微的收縮讓Graves幾欲棄守。  
  
　　Graves難以自抑，一腳踩著他肩膀，把自己的腰拱得更高。Credence順勢讓Graves從嘴裡滑出來，和對方一同如釋重負地大口喘氣。他將臉頰貼緊了Graves腿根處，伸出一根手指沾抹兩人體液，戳刺著下方微微顫縮的穴口。  
  
　　「先生⋯⋯能讓我進去嗎？請你⋯⋯」他像撒嬌的幼犬哀求。  
  
　　他的聲調聽起來還能更委屈點嗎？Graves想。到底誰才是那個被剝了個乾淨任人處置的傢伙？  
  
　　Graves吃力地指揮一小瓶油膏飄到Credence眼前，後者伸出手接住那些流出瓶口的液體，沾在指上，慢慢推入Graves的體內。  
  
　　一指、兩指，輕柔的搔刮與緩慢抽送。Credence彷彿有全世界的耐心，不急不徐地把Graves所有緊繃與戒備給一點點撫平，再把他徹底打開。  
  
　　急切起來的是Graves。他用腳跟輕點Credence的背，示意青年停手。  
  
　　「Credence，到床上來。」他像大貓一般爬行，偏頭看著Credence手忙腳亂擺脫睡衣的模樣，一手探到身下不輕不重地撫慰自己。  
  
　　「先生又在賣弄了。」Credence可憐兮兮道，但他扶著硬得發疼的性器推擠進去的時候一點猶豫都沒有。  
  
－－  
  
　　Credence更喜歡面對著相擁做愛。但這次的特殊狀況讓後背位有了完全不一樣的視野。  
  
　　他居高臨下地看，看著自己雙手扣緊Graves的臀肉，抓握出淡淡的紅痕；看著自己的陰莖以磨人的速度退出Graves的身體，只堪堪留下腫脹的冠部停留在穴口，一旦Graves不耐煩地扭動起來時才狠狠全根沒入。  
  
　　他看著他的Graves先生，他美麗的⋯⋯貓豹。當他準確頂弄到那讓人愉悅的小點時，一雙貓耳會在汗濕而凌亂的髮絲裡抽搐著；Graves細長靈活的尾巴時而纏繞在他臂上，當他抽離的太遠時會微微的收緊，像是想挽回他的熱燙；如果他膽敢怠慢了一點速度，便會收到一記綿軟的抽打在頰上。　　  
  
　　他捨不得眨眼，Graves的黑亮尾巴豎得筆直，就像他硬挺的陰莖一樣貼在Credence的小腹上磨蹭。Credence有些著迷地看著他們倆相交的部位，深紅色的肉莖反覆折磨Graves微微紅腫的穴口，來回抽送帶出的白沫沾溼了尾巴根部，讓那塊黑色皮毛看起來閃爍著迷人的水光。  
  
　　Credence無法克制地想看得更多，他下意識伸手按向後穴與尾巴交接處，想讓他的先生更加暴露。那像是按到了某種開關，看在梅林的份上，Credence發誓他聽見了像是春天貓吟的聲音。「哈啊──」  
  
　　在那一瞬，Credence的傢伙被狠狠地咬緊了一下。他的表情就像是在眼前目睹了一場小宇宙的爆炸般，刺眼白光乍現。他大著膽子再伸手用姆指揉碾那處嫩肉，Graves整個腰都癱軟下去，雙手再也無力撐住自己，他把臉埋進床單裡，臀部卻撅得更高了。  
  
　　「⋯⋯操！」Graves甚至一拳砸在枕頭上，「Credence！別玩那⋯⋯噢操！」  
  
　　「先生⋯⋯Percy。」Credence抽送的狠勁更大了，他拖著Graves的腰將他死命地往自己的陰莖上撞。他讓他素來矜持有禮的先生舒服到藏不住那些粗話。「對不起⋯⋯那感覺、太好了。」  
  
　　「哈、啊⋯⋯太多了，Credence⋯⋯停下⋯⋯」  
  
　　「不，先生喜歡這樣。」  
  
　　他彎下腰，整個人都覆上去，感受著Graves稍稍比自己小了一號的身體在身下被壓制著、被舒展著，被使用著。Credence難得無視Graves的命令（他們也都知道那命令並不真心），用手指毫不留情撥弄尾巴根部，一面低頭含住那瓣薄薄的貓耳，輕輕囓咬。  
  
　　Credence感覺到那圈肌肉將他含得更深更緊，一股疼痛而銳利的躁動在他下腹蒸騰而上，這種近乎失控的快意讓他既敬畏又著迷。  
  
　　他追逐那股快感，操進Graves身體的速度又重又急，直到對方的呻吟染上一絲哭腔然後──  
  
　　「Yes──」  
  
　　那聲羞怯但不容錯認的臣服立刻把Credence帶上高潮。他繃緊了臀部感受顫搐的陰莖在Graves體內吐出一股股白濁，而對方一滴不漏地吞吃進去。  
  
　　他環抱著Graves側身往床上倒去，挺著還未疲軟的傢伙在Graves後穴細細碾磨，不肯鬆手也不願抽出。他喜歡品味這種高潮後的餘韻，兩人都還太過敏感的身體只需一點點刺激挑弄就足以再帶來一小波酥麻。  
  
　　「年輕人。」Graves好一會兒才緩過勁來，即使發覺還埋在體內的小獸越發不安份起來，他也只是半心半意地抱怨。  
  
　　「所以先生喜歡這個。」  
  
　　Graves沒打算再承認一次，但他放任那條尾巴溫存地捲住Credence撫弄著自己下腹的腕。Credence心滿意足地把臉埋進他汗濕的髮裡，被Graves抖動的耳朵撓得咯咯作笑。  
  
  
  
－Fin－


End file.
